A renal defect exists in essential hypertension in which DA-1 stimulation fails to invoke a natriuretic/diuretic response. Study will quantify renal hemodynamic, tubular response to dose-dependent stimulation of DA-1 receptor with fenoldopam. COMPUTER ONLY.